ikemen_revolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Fenrir Godspeed
Description The Ace of the Black Army and captain of the Special Operations loves combat as much as his weapon collection. He and Ray have been friends since their school days. Despite his well-to-do upbringing, his wild yet cool personality charms ladies and gents alike. Appearance Fenrir has a pale complexion, while possessing carmine pink eyes. His tousled hair is pale robin egg blue at the roots but pink mauve at its tips. Walkthrough Part 1 "Just Fenrir?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "What? Are you sure?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "But it feels impolite!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 2 "Um- okay." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Wait a sec, Fenrir." "I don't think I can walk just yet." Intimacy Check Need 100+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Fenrir-colored Jade Eyes Part 3 "All I can say is thank you." "Are you sure?" "Those are really great promises!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) His Side Story Requires 3 "Keys to His Heart". Part 4 "We have!" (+2 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I'm not sure if that's what I'd call it, but-" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Is it that obvious?" (+4 Romantic Points, +2 Dramatic Points) Avatar Challenge Premium: Mint Green Blouse (300 Magic Crystals) Normal: Black Peplum Skirt (3000 Lin/ 15 Magic Crystals) Part 5 "This was the best date!" (+4 Romantic Points, +2 Dramatic Points) "Everything was soooo good!" (+2 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "This has really been the best day ever!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Letter: Thanks for the Date Part 6 "I'm sorry, I can't stop!" (+4 Romantic Points, + 4 Dramatic Points) "You sound so silly!" (+2 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Okay, okay, I'll stop!" (+4 Romantic Points, +2 Dramatic Points) Part 7 "Are you tipping the umbrella my way?" (+4 Romantic Points, +2 Dramatic Points) "Come a little closer, will you?" (+2 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Shouldn't we get another umbrella?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 2500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Jade Earrings Part 8 "Is there anything I can do?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Take me with you!" "Be careful!" Part 9 "Please, Fenrir." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "If me being here is a problem, just say so." "Even if you say no, I'm going to stay anyway." His Side Story Requires 3 "Keys to His Heart", available after completing 2 endings. Part 10 "Sure, if you want." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "But I don't have a weapon or anything!" "Well sure, I'll try. But-" Avatar Challenge Premium: Blonde Side Braid (400 Magic Crystals) Normal: Short Caramel Bob (4500 Lin / 150 Magic Crystals) Part 11 "I'm not grumpy, but-" "More-" "I kinda like that." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Letter: Memo for Your Errand Part 12 "I will! Until the very end!" "I'll stay with you, and never leave your side." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Give me a moment to think." Intimacy Check Need 4000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Godspeed Pink Champagne = Part 13 "Of course!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "It's not always easy." "I've broken at least one." His Side Story We Both Cried Wolf Requires 3 "Keys to His Heart". Part 14 "I might have to wait here." "Are there any stairs I could use?" "Can I do some warm-up exercises first?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 15 "I'm not worried." "I'll always keep my eye on you." "Of course." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Avatar Challenge Premium: Tall Boots & Stitched Bag (500 Magic Crystals) Normal: Black Booties & Briefcase Set (6000 Lin / 250 Magic Crystals) Part 16 "That doesn't make any sense." "I didn't think there was anything wrong with it." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "But there's no reason to be angry." Letter: Sorry About Last Night Part 17 "I can't do that!" "I'm not gonna just cower in fear." "Fine, okay." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 7500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Fenrir's Pet, Shu Shu Part 18 "I didn't save you." "I didn't do anything, I just--" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "It's almost like we really are partners." Part 19 "That came out of nowhere." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I think you're overexaggerating." "Thank you." His Side Story Read 2 Endings to unlock, requires 3 "Keys to His Heart". Part 20 I dived back down into the grass. I reached out to grab Fenrir's hand. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) I ducked behind Fenrir. Avatar Challenge Premium: Bejeweled Outfit (600 Magic Crystals) Normal: Butterfly Skirt Dress ( 8500 Lin/ 350 Magic Crystals) Part 21 "Fine. I'll stay here." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I don't want to stay here." "I'm not in the mood to rest." His Side Story Kiss, Kiss, Kiss Requires 3 "Key to His Heart". Part 22 "It's not like that at all!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "You might be right." "If anyone's dreadful, it's me." Intimacy Check Need 14000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Shu Shu's Doghouse Part 23 "Fine, I won't cry anymore." "Stop being so nice about it." "I'm sorry, but-- I can't stop." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Letter: What I Couldn't Say Part 24 "Just a moment longer..." "Yeah, I know." "No,wait. I want to--" (+4 Romantic Points, +2 Dramatic Points) His Side Story Complete 2 endings to unlock, requires 3 "Key to His Heart". Part 25 "There's no reason for me to be sad!" "I don't care if I'm in a dungeon." "But you're here, so I'm happy." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Avatar Challenge Premium: Mint Green Mermaid Gown Set ( 900 Magic Crystals) Normal: Elegant Monochrome Gown Set (22000 Lin/ 500 Magic Crystals) Part 26 I thanked him. I apologized. I said nothing. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 27 Romantic Ending "It's a great idea!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "It's an awful idea!" "Give me a moment to think!" Ending Bonus: Fenrir's Room Background His Side Story Sparring in Bed Requires 3 "Key to His Heart" Letter: Just a Little Favor Dramatic Ending Ending Bonus: His Casual Clothes Both Ending Bonus: Fenrir Plushy Beware! This section contains spoilers. Route Main Story After the prologue, you end up staying at the Black Army headquarters until the next full moon. The Black Army is very welcoming and all the guys are very nice to you. Despite that, on your first night in Cradle, you can’t help but feel sad and overwhelmed by everything. Fenrir noticed you left your own welcoming party and started looking for you. When he found you, he listened to you as you talked about all your fears and worries. To make you feel better and to ensure your stay at Cradle will be the best experience ever, you guys end up making 3 promises to each other: # You will both do your best to enjoy every single day in Wonderland. # When it comes time to leave, you are going to tell each other that you had fun and say farewell with a smile. # To be able to have fun and say farewell with no regrets, neither of you are going to fall in love with the other. After making these promises, you and Fenrir start having all kinds of fun in Wonderland. Even when danger and war are around the corner, you always end up happy, because Fenrir is there to help you and make you smile. As you and Fenrir have to fight your way out of some tricky situations, you are getting to know why and how he fights. Fenrir is also known as a crazy gun-maniac, but once you get to know him better, you find out that none of his guns are lethal and he wouldn’t dare seriously hurting anyone. Fenrir cares deeply for he people he is close to and you quickly become one of his friends. You even start to realise that he might even be more than just a very good friend and that you might actually be breaking your third promise. For the sake of your enjoying your stay at Cradle though, you keep it to yourself for a long time, even though Fenrir is dropping signs that he might feel the same way.. Eventually, the night of the next full moon is nearing and in the meantime the inevitable war between the Black and Red armies is about to start. Since you and all the members of the Black Army have gotten so close, you have decided to stay in Cradle to help the Black Army with your magic deflecting abilities. But Fenrir is urging you to return to London and sticking to the promises you have made to each other. After having said goodbye to Fenrir and the world you’ve come to love, you return to London with a great pain in your heart… A month after returning home, you notice a Black Army member wandering the streets of London. He lures you back to Wonderland under the false pretence that Fenrir is badly hurt while fighting in the war. You find yourself getting captured by the scheming members of the Magic Tower, a civic agency where they research magic and refine Magic Crystals. They want to run experiments on you, because of your ability to reflect magic. Luckily, Fenrir turns out to be just fine and he and Ray are coming to rescue you before long. You and Fenrir are finally reunited and you both can’t hold it in any longer. You confess your feelings to each other, right at the fountain where you had such a hard time saying goodbye a month ago. Romantic Route After returning to the Black Army headquarters, you sneak out of the party to spend the night with Fenrir. It is the first night of many, as you continue to live at the Black Army’s headquarters and even start a job in the Central Quarter. Every day is crazy and wild and even better than the day before, as long as you spend them with Fenrir. Dramatic Route Coming soon Trivia * Fenrir has a dog named Shu Shu. * His image color is Lime Green. * His main weapon are twin pistols. However, like most of his weapons, they are not lethal. * He enjoys fighting more than anything. He's also called a crazy gun-maniac. * He commissions Oliver to make non-lethal weapons for him. * Fenrir's best friend is Ray Blackwell. * Fenrir hates tomatoes. * Despite the fact he loves to fight, he's afraid of ghosts. * Fenrir's family owns the biggest construction company in Cradle. * From the trivia above, Fenrir did not inherit the business, instead he chose to work in the Black Army. Category:Characters